


Clandestine

by logical_crysis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I couldn't help myself, M/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Self-Indulgent, This is pure fluff, cross posted on insta and tumblr, inspired by tay.noelle's P&P klance au on insta, kind of, this is only one scene but I had to, very loosely based off of Pride and Prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logical_crysis/pseuds/logical_crysis
Summary: Keith took in a shuddering breath and clutched his loose gloves to his chest. “I know my desires are irreverent and immoral,” he said, averting his gaze.“Immoral?” Lance questioned. “Are you to say you fancy me, Mr. Kogane?” A mocking hand was placed on his hip as he stood before him, a teasing lilt to his voice that had Mr. Kogane blushing a shade Lance had yet to ever see any woman draw from him.A loose Pride and Prejudice Klance au
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by tay.noelle_'s Pride and Prejudice au on instagram. Only one line really but you bet I was intently studying their designs and movements and facial expressions while I was writing.

Keith took in a shuddering breath and clutched his loose gloves to his chest. “I know my desires are irreverent and immoral,” he said, averting his gaze.

“Immoral?” Lance questioned. “Are you to say you fancy me, Mr. Kogane?” A mocking hand was placed on his hip as he stood before him, a teasing lilt to his voice that had Mr. Kogane blushing a shade Lance had yet to ever see any woman draw from him.

“Yes,” Mr. Kogane answered, and Lance’s grin quickly fell from his face. “Yes, Mr. McClain, I fancy you. And, with your permission, I would like to begin courting you. In private of course. But I will respect your decision if you wish to never hear from me again, as I am more than aware of the blasphemy of my offer but I would never forgive myself were I to never speak to you of my feelings.” Finished now, Mr. Kogane intently studied Lance’s eyes as he awaited a response.

The wind whipped around them, their clothes still dripping from the heavy rains and Lance pushed his wet hair back from his forehead as Mr. Kogane’s clung to his face and Lance was sure in that moment that even with his stiff and inelegant stature he had never been more awestruck by a person’s refinement and handsomeness. In all his years, he had never once been so utterly enamored with someone that he wished the days longer so that their meetings would never end. 

And when he began to think that of Mr. Kogane, of all people, a man of no less than rich nobility and political prestige, he buried and hid away from that which could only be the work of a devil. His soul was tested and Lance was no son of the devil but he found quickly that this man could move past his defenses without so much as a single step, and if loving him was the moon then he was the tide, pushed and pulled by him and the devil on his shoulder. Lance knew without a doubt that he had found the one person that would make his life a living and not just a life. He was wholly enraptured with his entire being, and he knew nothing, not even the Angels themselves, would be able to ever subdue his affections.

But he had to be sure. Something like this, he had to be sure. “Feelings?”

He watched Mr. Kogane swallow thickly, his eyes searching Lance’s face as if he were searching for a last shred of courage, a push he needed to wear his heart out on his sleeve. And he must have found it in Lance’s eyes, because then he spoke. “I love you,” he said. “Most ardently. I love you.”

A giddiness rose in Lance’s chest that he tried to suppress, but he knew his smile was grand and his eyes reflected his happiness the moment he heard him. He was doubtless, then, that he would do anything to have this man by his side and trusted unconditionally that Mr. Kogane would do just as much.

“It is most unorthodox, Mr. Kogane.”

“I know.”

“I do have a difficult time believing any of this could ever be seen as more than a typical friendship.” Lance, certain of himself, stepped forward towards him.

“I know.”

Mr. Kogane reached out for his elbow once Lance had come close enough, and Lance let himself be held. “Mr. Kogane, before I give you my answer, may I ask what are your intentions?”

“To marry you, Mr. McClain.” Mr. Kogane admitted. His hand came up to rest on Lance’s hip, strong and protecting and Lance’s own lay themselves on Mr. Kogane’s chest. “Your hand in marriage, for the entirety of the rest of our lives, ’til death do us part. Even if it’s only in our own hearts, our own minds. I want to be married to you, Lance McClain.”

Lance closed his eyes with an exhaled breath as their foreheads came to rest against one another. The cold wind nipped at the exposed skin of Lance’s neck, the rain slowed to a drizzle. Birds began singing from the trees again, and the  _ drip drip drip _ of water from the stone overhang they stood under tried to pry his focus away but there was nothing now that could stop him from loving this. From loving Mr. Kogane. From his sturdy grip at Lance's waist and his warmth from their proximity. 

Nothing now could stop him from loving Keith. 

“Loving me won’t be easy.”

“No.” Keith shook his head, and lifted Lance’s chin to look him in the eyes. “Loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done.” Keith smiled, open and pure, and Lance couldn’t help but return it. “Mr. McClain?”

“Lance.”

Keith brought his hand up to cradle the side of his face. “Lance,” he said, testing the name on his tongue once. “Lance,” he said again, “Lance, will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Held in Keith’s arms, his eyes half lidded as he grinned at him, he turned to kiss the palm of Keith’s hand. “Yes,” he answered finally. “Yes I will marry you, Keith. I do. Always.” Tears sprung at the corners of his eyes as he held Keith’s hand to his face, as he leaned closer to him, as he laughed giddy. “I love you Keith Kogane.  _ Most ardently _ .” 

And Keith kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
